Truth and Dare over a bottle of Sherry
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Takes place in season six after the famous 'brunch with Mel' scenes. Roz lossens Daphene's tongue with some sherry and learns how Daphane truly feels for Niles. Will Roz be able to get Niles and Daphne together?


**Author's Note: **_This was originally posted under the pen name: HermioneGHP4; but I decided to move it to my main penname. So I can finally continue it and remember where I put the story._

"Well seeing how the men are out for the evening. And we have all ready watched enough chick flicks to last as a lifetime." Roz walked over and sat down on the couch that was closets to the door. "How about we play a little game of **Truth or Dare**." She winked her eyebrows a little evilly as she looked up as Daphne walked over to sit on the couch also.

"That sounds lovely." Daphne said getting more comfortable. "Do you want to go first Roz?" She smiled sweetly over at the other woman.

"Truth or Dare Daphne." Roz took a sip her sherry.

"Well I'm a bit to much sober to do one of YOUR dare's Roz. So it is the Truth that I pick." Daphne said with a wide and innocent smile.

"Have you ever in your childhood wished for a sister?" Roz started the game with an innocent and easy question. Roz knew that in order to get to the really truth in Daphne's heart she would have to get Daphne drunk. Well there was plenty of time for that.

"Yes I have always wanted a little sister. Or even an older sister." Daphne took a drink of her sherry. "But when I grew older I was quite happy that I was the only daughter of my mum and dad's. I didn't want to share my mum's advice or my dad's love for his only little girl with a sister." Another sip of the wine. "I know I comp line about my mum and dad a lot; but hell every child does. It doesn't mean I don't love them."

Daphne smiled over at Roz. "Sides Roz you are like a sister to me."

"Thanks Daph. That's how I feel about you also." Roz said blinking in warmth of the moment. She took a long sip of the sherry. "Well its Truth for me also."

"How do you feel about Doctor Crane? Doctor Crane's brother that is." Daphne grinned.

"Niles? He's a prick." Roz said with a straight face. She was pleased to see the angry glare that came into Daphne's eyes before Daphne quickly masked it. "You turn Daph. Truth or Dare?"

"Why don't you like Doctor Crane?" Daphne asked as she took a large swallow of the sherry. She leaned forward and poured herself another glass full. "I must admit he is very neurotic. But you can't really blame him too much for that. I mean look at everything Maries put him through during their marriage." She leaned back against the couch cushion. She took another huge gulp of her second glass of sherry. Drains a quarter.

This might go quicker than I originally thought. Roz hid her smile behind her glass as she took a demur sip of sherry. Daphne did drain the Bloody Mary's faster than I thought was possible during the brunch from hell ... sorry the brunch to-get-to-know Mel better. "Martin told me that Niles got stuck in his neurotic ways since he was a small boy. Way before Niles bet that bitch Maries." She shook her head. "Niles's isn't all that bad really. It's just he is so ignoring when he brushes off the chair AFTER I get up and offer him my seat."

"That's his way." Daphne said. "Of course he never did that with me." She shook her head. "Now I know why. He's in love with me." Daphne paused as she took a small sip. "At least he WAS in love with me." She shook her head. "Dare."

"I dare you to say Niles's name." Roz held up her finger. "Not Doctor Niles Crane. But Niles Crane."

Daphne took a deep sip from the glass. "Nnnnniii ..." Daphne finished the glass in one gulp. She leaned forward and pulled herself a third glass of sherry making sure to fill it to the rim of the glass this time. She took another swing of her sherry. She opened her mouth again. "Nnnnniiii ... I can't Roz. It isn't proper for me to going around calling Doctor Crane by his Christian name."

"Because you couldn't do the dare you have to answer an extra hard truth than." Roz said with glee. "The question is Daphne Moon. How do you truly feel about Niles Crane?"

"I like him. I mean I like the whole Crane family. Mr. Crane, Doctor Crane, Doctor Crane." Daphne took a sip of her sherry and almost chocked on her swallow. "It's kind of silly calling both the Crane boys Doctors; I know it confuses people when I speak of them as Doctor Cranes. Doctor Crane this and Doctor Crane." Her eyes lit up with laughter. "I can just image people not realizing _which_ Doctor Crane I mean. At least not until I say that the Doctor Crane I live with and the Doctor Crane who is more like my best friend."

"That's not a proper _or_ truthful answer Daphne Moon. As you well know." Roz said shaking her finger at her friend. "How do you truly feel about Niles Crane?"

Daphne opened her mouth to reply but before she could get another word out the door opened and entered Frasier, Niles and Martin.

Roz frowned her displeasure at seeing the Crane men and shot Frasier an evil look.

Frasier eyes widen and he lifted his shoulders asking what he did _this _time.

Daphne swallowed the last of her sherry and stood to her feet. She suddenly started to move forward against the coffee table but was relieved when warm and comfortable arms circled around her waist. She knew these arms; they were the arms of her true love. She turned her head and saw the concern look in Nile's eyes.

"Are you ok Daphne?" He softly said. He smelt the sherry on her breath and knew that she was drunk.

"I am now. Thank you Doctor Crane." Daphne said relieved to be in his arms.

Roz hid a smile as she watched the scene being played out in front of her. She watched as Frasier and Martin watched also. She knew by there faces that they had no idea that Daphne returned Niles feelings or that Daphne _even_ knew for that matter. Roz was happy that for once she was in the known and had the upper hand in this matter.

"I was actually planning on heading to bed." Daphne said as she tried to move away from Niles's warm body. She had to get away from this man before she did something that she knew she would regret in the morning. She suddenly lost control of her legs.

Niles's quickly lifted Daphne into his arms and against his chest. "Let me help you Daph. You are in contention on making it to your room." He nodded to everyone and carried Daphne out of the room.

**TBC …**


End file.
